Core 5 - Dissemination The dissemination core will enable iDASH products to be made available to biomedical and behavioral researchers, through workshops, user training and user support, as well as interfacing with the software industry to facilitate technology transfer, while maintaining the rules for open-source software sharing of original products developed at IDASH. Our goal is to ensure that the algorithms, tools and services provided by iDASH are accessible to other researchers and end users in academia and industry. As outlined in the overview, a key objective of our dissemination efforts will be to ensure the utility iDASH products for users in a variety of settings (especially those with limited resources for software development), testing and data sharing,